tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Morena Baccarin
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Actress; Voice actor | date of birth = June 2nd, 1979 | place of birth = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Firefly Gotham Homeland Still Life V | first = }} Morena Baccarin is a Brazilian actress born in Rio de Janeiro on June 2nd, 1979. She moved to the United States with her family when she was ten-years-old and took up residence in Greenwich Village in New York City. Baccarin attended public school at PS 41 and later attended the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts. Her first role in a television series came in 2002, she was cast to play the role of Inara Serra, a professional escort on the short-lived FOX Network television series Firefly. She appeared in all fourteen episodes of the series. Baccarin reprised the role for the 2005 feature film spin-off Serenity. Morena was cast to play a character named Maggie Jones in the FOX Network family drama series Still Life and worked on the initial six episodes of the series. However, FOX pulled the show from it's lineup, cancelling it before even the pilot episode could be aired. In 2006, Morena had a recurring role on season ten of Stargate SG-1 playing a character named Adria. Due to the character's advanced aging process, Baccarin was actually the fourth actress to portray the role. She reprised the part of Adria for the 2008 direct-to-video film Stargate: The Ark of Truth. In 2009, Morena Baccarin received her first starring role in a sci-fi series. She played a character named Anna, High Commander of a conquering alien race, in the ABC television relaunch of V. Morena played murder suspect and matchmaker Eric Flynn in two episodes of the CBS crime drama series The Mentalist. She was the central antagonist from the season three episode "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" and made a return appearance in season four's, "War of the Roses". Both episodes had the word "rose" in it's title - a reflection of the character's vocation as a romance specialist. In 2011, Morena became a regular cast member on the Showtime drama Homeland where she played a character named Jessica Brody. She appeared in all twelve episodes of season one. In 2014, Morena took on a recurring role on the FOX Network television series Gotham. She played the role of Doctor Leslie Thompkins, and was introduced midway through season one. Series credits Episode credits Dirt # Dirt: And the Winner Is...? Kitchen Confidential # Kitchen Confidential: An Affair to Remember Medium # Medium: All in the Family Stargate SG-1 # Stargate SG-1: The Shroud External Links * * * * Morena Baccarin at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * Morena Baccarin at the V Wiki * * * Morena Baccarin at the Firefly Wiki * Morena Baccarin at the Stargate Wiki References Category:1979/Births Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Crew members Category:Dirt/Crew members Category:Firefly/Crew members Category:The Good Wife/Crew members Category:Heartland (2007)/Crew members Category:Homeland/Crew members Category:How I Met Your Mother/Crew members Category:Justice/Crew members Category:Justice League Unlimited/Crew members Category:Kitchen Confidential/Crew members Category:Las Vegas/Crew members Category:Medium/Crew members Category:The Mentalist/Crew members Category:Numb3rs/Crew members Category:The O.C./Crew members Category:Stargate SG-1/Crew members Category:Still Life/Crew members Category:V (2009)/Crew members